


If the Hat Fits

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2015, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b>None for the show, unless you didn't know Lou Grover is part of the core team now<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I neither own them nor profit from playing with them<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd due to shortness<br/><b>Summary:</b> Max's latest party has a Star Wars theme; the team each pick a character to dress as</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the Hat Fits

**Author's Note:**

> Written both for the [AO3 International Fanworks Day](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/2489) and for **1_million_words** ' celebration challenge for it, this one's for anyone in whom the force is strong.

"Han Solo."

"Luke Skywalker," Danny announces to Chin's claiming of the best character for the Star Wars-themed party that Max is holding this year.

They both look at Kono. 

"Okay then, Princess Leia."

Grover immediately says, "I'll be Lando Calrissian."

Danny does a frown and head-nod. "Isn't that a bit of stereotyping?"

Grover shrugs. "I think Lando is pretty cool."

Steve's a little late to enter the discussion."Wait… I am not being Chewbacca."

"I dunno, you've got the language down pretty good," Danny grins.

Steve unintentionally lets out a very Chewy-sounding growl.

The others laugh; his costume is settled.

~//~


End file.
